


Jealousy

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian gets jealous when he sees Lewis flirting with his girlfriend





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honestlyseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestlyseb/gifts).



Sebastian is late. She's seated at the bar waiting, while idly playing with the umbrella in her drink. Feeling someone sliding onto the seat next to her she turns to see Lewis Hamilton grinning at her, “Been stood up beautiful?” She resists the urge to roll her eyes at him and shakes her head, “He'll be here soon.” Lewis leans towards her, “Doesn’t seem right you’ve been left here all alone. Let me buy you a drink.” He signals to the barman for another drink before she could answer, turning back to her, “You and I can both have a Screaming Orgasm together.” He wiggles his eyebrow and she can’t help but think Seb doing this would have been charming, Lewis however looks somewhat desperate. She giggles at the thought. Lewis leans towards her again reaching to rub his hand down her arm, “Where is this boyfriend of yours then?”

It’s then she realises Seb is standing next to them, a hard stare on his face as he says, “I’m here.” Lewis pulls his hand sharply away, a guilty apologetic look on his face. He splutters, “Sorry man. I didn’t realise. Erm. I’ll be off then.” He jumps off the seat then retreats hastily, Seb glaring at him as he leaves. She laughs at the situation, Seb’s still glaring as he turns back to her. She can’t resist teasing him a bit, “Are you jealous Seb?” He looks petulant as he quickly grunts out, “No.” She laughs again, “Are you sure my love, you look like you’re auditioning for the role of Grumpy in Snow White.” She stands up and gives him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Huffing Seb snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She melts into his touch, glancing up at him. He still looks annoyed, “Honestly the nerve of him. First he hits my car. Then he hits on my girl.” She laughs again, “Seb. I don’t think you need to worry. You’re my champion. Always.” “Good. You’re mine.” She moves her hands under his shirt caressing his skin, “I like when you get possessive.” Biting her lip she gives Seb as innocent a look as possible. His expression changes almost immediately, a wry smile appearing. His eyes twinkle with desire as he leans in for a more passionate kiss, “Why don’t we get out of here and I’ll show you exactly how possessive I can be.” Heading for the exit they leave all thoughts of Lewis Hamilton behind.

As soon as the door shuts to their room Seb wastes no time in pinning her in between him and the wall. Nipping at her lips it's not long before he claims them in a bruising kiss. He snakes his tongue against hers setting a brutal rhythm. Hands roaming across her body he pulls at her shorts yanking them down and chucking them across the room. He only breaks the kiss to remove her top before launching himself at her again, biting at her kiss swollen lips. She moans uncontrollably, every time she tries to move her hands to undress Seb he pins them back against the wall. Working his leg between hers, he uses his muscular thigh to rub against her now aching centre. She’s fast becoming a incoherent mess, Seb has made no attempt to hide the fact he is going to be rough and it thrills her. Feeling herself start to lose control she pushes back against his thigh, desperate for Seb to finish her off. As she begs him between breathless moans, Seb removes his hands from her arms and hooks them under the waist of her knickers and pulls them up causing even more wanton moans to fall from her mouth. The added friction of silk is enough to fall apart, screaming her way through her release. As she comes down from her high she hears him whisper in her ear, “I’m the only one who will make you come like that.”

Without warning Seb places his hands under her picking her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, feeling how hard he has become already. He works his way across towards the bed before dropping her down on it. Reaching behind her he unclasps her bra and slides it down her arms before throwing it away too. He encourages her to lift her hips and her knickers soon join the rest of her clothes on the floor. Seb flashes her one of those cheeky grins she loves as he hastily removes his own clothes. He crawls up the bed draping himself over her before reclaiming her lips. They kiss languidly for a while, enjoying the skin on skin contact. They lose themselves in each other, touching, teasing, exploring until there isn’t a part of her body Seb hasn’t had either his mouth or hands on.

It’s eventually not enough and she caresses his face, “Please Seb I need you to ruin me.” Seb doesn’t hesitate he hooks her leg around his waist and starts to push his hardened length into her. She whimpers at the sensation, grasping at his shoulders as he starts to move. Pushing deeper into her she groans as he sets a hard unforgiving pace that leaves her breathless and shaking, desperate for more. His eyes don’t leave hers, they are now a deeper shade of blue more than she has ever seen before, the love he has for her shining through. She pushes her hips against his encouraging him to thrust harder and deeper inside her. Wanting more she spreads her legs further apart encouraging him to rock into her. The harsh rhythm he sets sends frissions of heat throughout her body. Threading her arms behind his back she digs her nails into his back causing profanities to fall from his mouth. As the familiar flames of her pending orgasm begin she moans his name loudly as he hits her sweet spot repeatedly. She bites her lip causing Seb to groan in pleasure and crash his lips against hers. He’s close to completion himself and changes the angle of his thrusts enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by deep heat. Seb's now only pressing his mouth against her as they’re both too far gone to kiss properly.

With one final thrust Seb pushes inside her before stilling as he finds his completion. He moans her name as he rides out his orgasm releasing his load deep inside her. He continues to grind his hips against hers, causing her to scream her way through her own orgasm. They lay pressed against each other, still joined, as they catch their breath. Seb's weight on top of her prolonging the sparks of ecstasy still radiating throughout her. Once he regains his composure he pulls out and moves next to her pulling her into his arms. She leans up for a longing kiss, smiling at the grin Seb now has on his face, “Ich liebe dich mein Liebling.” “I love you too. Even when you’re grumpy and jealous.” He laughs at her words, pulling her even closer as she settles down ready to sleep. “Especially if that’s the type of night I get when you are.” 


End file.
